ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Valor
fr:Le tribut de l'honneur de:Der Preis des Ruhms Flask of Kingdom water Long-life biscuits Ronfaure maple syrup Hatchet Biscuit a la Rholont |title=None |repeatable=No |reward=Peiste Skin |previous='Mission:' Crossroads of Time Quest: In a Haze of Glory |next=Bonds That Never Die |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough Southern San d'Oria (S) *Talk to Rholont at (E-7). **If you are starting this directly after finishing In a Haze of Glory, you must zone and wait until next game day. *He'll tell you to get 3 key items. **Click on the Well next to Rholont and the Griffons to receive Flask of Kingdom water. **Click on the Tree next to Rholont and the Griffons to receive Long-life biscuits. **Get a Hatchet and chop up some trees in East Ronfaure (S) as though you were logging, to receive Ronfaure maple syrup. Please note that you may not get the key item from the first tree. ***You can buy Hatchets from Geltpix at (M-6) in Southern San d'Oria (S). ***Map of possible logging locations: Logging Map *Talk to Rholont with the 3 key items to start the next part of the quest. *He'll give you some Biscuit a la Rholont and tell you to go to Jugner Forest (S). Jugner Forest (S) *Go to the western edge of (G-7) near the road and click the pile of Felled Trees for a cutscene. (At this point the quest will be added to your quest log.) *At the end of the cutscene, Rahal asks you to go with him to Vunkerl Inlet (S) to investigate Orcish plots. Vunkerl Inlet (S) *Check the Toppled Cresset at (I-8) by the bridge for a cutscene. (This cutscene must be done before the next cutscene.) *Check the Toppled Cresset at (F-9) by the bridge for a cutscene. **Travel South to the next location. Take the hidden path/tunnel at (F-11) to expedite your travel. *Check the Underbrush at the NE corner of (F-13) just below Mernjar Spring for a cutscene. Battle *Clicking on the Underbrush a second time spawns Madthrasher Zradbodd. **Clicking the Underbrush will NOT prompt you to confirm entering a battlefield, so ensure you are ready to fight and have your Alter Egoes ready to go. *Madthrasher Zradbodd casts Tier IV elemental magic, Tier III -aga's, and Dispel. **Resistant or immune to Bind and Gravity. **Resistant or immune to Silence **Will only use Berserker's Dance. ***Will cast Sleepga II Dispelga and Blindga for the duration of Berserker's Dance. ***Prepare accordingly - Do not chance running in casting range if possible (will Dispelga then fast cast T4). ***Berserker's Dance can be triggered at anytime. **Has an additional effect: Curse to his physical attacks that halves HP and MP. **Recommended to tank as Ninja or /nin. **EXP loss from death can be avoided by getting Allied Tags. You can also buy temporary items such as Body Boost and Mana Boost from the Campaign arbiter for an extra edge. **Despawns after 3 minutes if unclaimed. *After you defeat Madthrasher Zradbodd, check the Underbrush for a message telling you to go to Pashhow Marshlands (S). *see testimonials Pashhow Marshlands (S) *Go to the N/W corner of (G-6) and click the Shimmering Pondweed for a cutscene. **You'll receive a Peiste Skin at the end of this cutscene. Category:Quests Category:Crystal War Quests